


Surprise?

by Red_City



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek's Loft, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Stiles Talks Too Much, Teen Wolf, kiss, off the plan, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/pseuds/Red_City
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“God, I love you.”</p><p>Time stops. Derek freezes,his eyes flicking up, wide and terrified. Stiles stops, mid-rant, hand in the air, and just slowly..turns around to face Derek. His mouth is slightly open and his eyes squint, as if he isn’t sure he heard. When he sees Derek’s face, though, his posture shift immediately - he stands straight up, dropping both arms to his sides and his jaw clicks shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise?

Stiles was pacing in front of the table in Derek’s loft, hands flying as he recounted in vivid detail the problems with the latest supernatural encounter they had. They had had a plan, and then had to go off plan, and then it had become dangerous, and then they won anyway. It was the pack’s go-to move - and it had _worked,_ so Derek wasn’t sure why Stiles was still so upset about the whole thing. But here he was, as usual, the next day, ranting about Derek’s inability to follow his plans.

“I meticulously plan these things, Derek, I plan them so you don’t have to go charging into the den of fugly bat creature things and get scratched to shit, I plan them so you and Scott DON’T ALMOST DIE and yet every single time you still just barge in there -”

“Things changed. I altered your plan.”

Stiles gaped at him. “Altered? ALTERED? You mean IGNORED COMPLETELY?” And he was off again.

Derek watched him with an amused smile. Stiles’ fingers counted off everything that had gone wrong, but Derek wasn’t listening. He was watching the sun curl around Stiles hands and the way his hair moved slightly when he made a huge gesture and how his mouth stretched and eyes wrinkles as he glared at Derek occasionally. Derek loved it all.

“God, I love you.”

Time stops. Derek freezes,his eyes flicking up, wide and terrified. Stiles stops, mid-rant, hand in the air, and just slowly..turns around to face Derek. His mouth is slightly open and his eyes squint, as if he isn’t sure he heard. When he sees Derek’s face, though, his posture shift immediately - he stands straight up, dropping both arms to his sides and his jaw clicks shut.

They just stare at each other for a second and Derek has _no fucking clue what to say._

“Did you - how do you mean?” Stiles says, finally breaking the silence. He crossed his arms and leans back on one foot, eyes suspicious. Derek still doesn’t say anything. 

“Because, like there are ways to take that - a couple ways. Like, I love you BRO, you’re great, I’d be sad if you like died kind of love, and there’s I love you like you’re one of my favorite people and friends and friend I love you and then - there’s..” Stiles stumbles a little on his words, “..there’s I-love-you I love you like I am in love with you and that is like a totally other ball game, not that I think you would ever say that to me, but like in this situation it didn’t exactly sound bro-ish or friend-ish it sounded like that so I’m just wondering -”

“Stiles,” Derek says, and Stiles just stops talking. Which isn’t really something Derek knows what to do with. He waits. 

“Derek! Seriously man, I can’t just sit in silence you KNOW I’ll start to go crazy and then I’ll have to punch something which will have to be you because you aren’t SAYING ANYTHING.” Stiles is now chewing on his thumbnail and his feet are shifting back and forth.

“Sorry, sorry,” Derek starts. “I just - I - I love you? Surprise?” Derek opens his hands in a hopeless gesture, still not knowing what to do. His heart is pounding in his chest, and he is more scared than he can ever remember being. This wasn’t supposed to happen this way. This wasn’t supposed to happen at all.

“Surprise? Seriously did you just say SURPRISE?”

“Stiles, I don’t know what - I can’t - I’m sorry!” Derek says, bringing his hands back down and averting his eyes. 

Stiles walked towards Derek slowly, still not completely sure as to what was going on. His nerves were all over the place and he kept having to remind himself to breathe properly. Stiles had never, in a million years, thought Derek would say those words to him, even jokingly, and it - it hadn’t sounded at all like a joke. He stopped right in front of Derek, who was still looking down at the floor.

“I just - I love it when you talk. And move. I love the way your hands look. And you were making this face - so I just, I couldn’t - I -” Derek stutters, daring to look up at Stiles and then getting caught in his eyes. 

“I love you,” he breathes out, and the tension leaves his shoulders. He said it. He finally said it and now Stiles knows and now Stiles can tell him that he doesn’t think of him like that, that they’re friends, that Derek isn’t what Stiles needs and -

But Stiles is just staring at Derek, almost reverently, those stupid perfect lips open and eyes wide. 

“What?” Derek says, self-conscience. 

“I - I just. I never thought I hear you say that to me.”

Derek looks up, avoiding Stiles eyes again. “Well. Sorry.”

“No!” Stiles says, throwing a hand up. Derek looks back down at him, and then at his hand, only inches from his arm. On impulse he grabs it, and when Stiles doesn’t pull away he brings the hand to his chest, letting Stiles feel his rapid heartbeat. Stiles’ heartbeat is going crazy too, and if Derek didn’t know better he’d say Stiles smelled - happy? 

“Derek I am totally head over heels in love with you, full on crazy about you, dreaming about kissing and sex and little wolfy babies and the whole nine yards in love with you,” Stiles spits out, his words rushed. “I love you.”

Derek’s eyes widen, and he inhales sharply before rushing forward and kissing Stiles on the lips. 

Stiles is warm and soft beneath him, sweet and achingly tender. He makes a noise of contentment as Derek shifts his other arm around his waist, still holding Stiles’ right hand to his chest. They kiss until they can’t breathe, losing track of time, and at one point Stiles hands are buried in Derek’s hair and Derek is lifting Stiles off the ground and spinning around, setting him on the table. 

When they pull apart to breath, gasping into each other’s mouths, Derek keeps his eyes closed, leaning his forehead against Stiles’. 

“Surprise,” he says, his voice completely wrecked.

“Shut up,” Stiles says, his voice just as rough and a smile shaping his words. “Your surprises suck.”

“I just won’t say anything next time.”

“Good, I think I might have a heart attack if you ever surprise me with something like that again.”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Derek says, smiling, before leaning in to kiss Stiles again.

\---

Derek DOES surprise Stiles like that again, Scott hidden in the corner with a video camera, Stiles sitting on the couch, completely unsuspecting Derek to get down on his knees in front of him, opening a velvet box. Stiles doesn’t have a heart attack, but he does maybe cry, though he’ll deny it forever. 

“We got it on TAPE,” Scott crows, and Stiles shoves him over.


End file.
